watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Clara Lille
Clara Lille is a supporting character in Watch Dogs. She is a member of DedSec and an informant of Aiden Pearce. She also goes under the alias of BadBoy17.Watch_Dogs is April Cover of Chief Magazine. Retrieved 2014-03-29. Description Clara is seductive. She’s dangerous. She’s the trapdoor spider you never saw living right under you. She can weave her way through any system and she can expose every secret you hide. Events of Watch Dogs Clara is hired as a hacker by Aiden to help track down the people responsible for Lena's death, she conceals her identity and talks to him through voice changing software. She then continues to help him throughout the course of the game after she met Aiden in person to give him the DedSec System Hacks sent to his smartphone. It is later revealed by Defalt that she was hired to track down Aiden and Damien after the Merlaut job in order to place a hit on them. After Aiden discovers this, Clara decides to visit Lena's grave to place flowers there. In doing so, Dermot "Lucky" Quinn's men locate her and a group of hitmen dispatched to take her out. Aiden arrives but is too late to save her from being shot. Aiden then remembers her by listening to a voicemail left by Clara before her death, explaining to him that she was sorry and that she was hoping she could 'disappear'. Appearance Clara is a Caucasian female with a slender build. She has long brown hair with white highlights, cut into a mohawk like style that stops about shoulder length. She wears silver flesh tunnels in both ears and has three facial piercings: both cheeks and a labret (lower lip). She also wears black eyeliner with a touch of eyeshadow. Clara also appears to have tattoos on her upper chest, neck and arms. Clara wears a low-cut, black DedSec top and above, she wears a black, short-sleeve leather jacket. The cleavage area slightly reveals a black bra. She wears a long necklace and a number of wrist bangles and accessories. This also includes a ring on her index and middle finger of her right hand and another ring on her ring finger of her left hand. Clara's dark-themed appearance is continued by her use of black nail polish/varnish, with a white star and curve. Clara wears a large spider-web belt, which is only half visible, a light brown belt that is matched to a neatly fitting pair of grey jeans. She also wears black knee-length boots. Personality and traits According to the official website, Clara is a seductive and dangerous individual. A highly skilled computer hacker, she can bypass most systems and gain access to the most private of information.Game Info. Watch Dogs. Retrieved 2013-07-02. As a member of DedSec, Clara believes that information should be free. It also seems Clara can easily read people through their actions. This is seen when Aiden apologized for being rough on her and she explained that she knew what he was doing to try and intimidate her with the stare, contact and strong stance he displayed to try and find cracks in her. It's also obvious that Clara was haunted by the fact she placed the hit on Aiden, ordered by "Lucky" Quinn, that led to Lena's death. It is the guilt she felt that she had to work with Aiden to help him heal as well as herself from the guilt of causing a child's death. In the Mission ''Remember ''Nicole asks Aiden if he knows who keeps leaving the flowers. There is reason to believe it was Clara, out of guilt and sorrow leaving the flowers on Lena's grave. This is shown true that at the end of the game when Clara supposedly dies, she is found with the same flowers that have been left on the grave countless times. Death During one of her numerous visits to the grave of Lena Pearce, Clara was ambushed by hired fixers sent by Lucky Quinn. Rushing as fast as he could, Aiden was too late, as he found Clara dead from bullet wounds, the flowers still in her hand. Relationships Aiden Pearce ''Main article: ''Aiden Pearce At first Clara and Aiden do not trust each other and visible tension can be seen between the two in their early interactions. Though she cannot be trusted, Clara forms an alliance with Aiden, sharing common ground through being hackers. Later on, the two grow to truly care about each other, with Aiden saying she is the closest he has to having a good friend. It can be implied by her dialogue and her behavior that she might have fallen in love with him. Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney ''Main article: ''Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney As per her words "I'm a fan." Idolised and relished the opportunity to be able to work alongside him during the short period of time they had together. Dermot "Lucky" Quinn ''Main article: ''Dermot "Lucky" Quinn Clara was hired by Lucky to track down Aiden and Damien, while Clara was the one who gave the Chicago South Club the names it was him who truly ordered the hit. It was due to this job that Clara felt compelled to help Aiden not only to heal him but to hopefully make up for what she unwittingly had done. Gallery |-|Original Artwork = Clara Lille (Small).jpg|Concept image of Clara Clara Lille (Profile)-WatchDogs.jpg|Profile image of Clara Watch Dogs Clara Lille Close Up.jpg| Watch Dogs Clara Lille.png |-|Screenshots = Clara-Profiler.jpg|Clara, with her smartphone showing the Dedsec logo Clara Lille-WD.jpg|A screenshot, giving almost a full view of Clara Clara Lille (DedSec)-WatchDogs.jpg clar2close.jpg| clar4.jpg|Side close-up clar6longhdshot.jpg|shot of hardware |-|Concept Art = Clara_model.jpg|3D base model of Clara Watch Dogs Clara Lille Concept.jpg|3D model of Clara tumblr_n6vo42uZDP1qm36c1o1_1280.jpg|Other concept art of Clara Trivia *Clara has the same smartphone model as Aiden. **It is shown during the mission where she dies that she is the one leaving behind the flowers. *Clara owns and drives a 571. *She makes $37,800 dollars a year. *Clara is probably inspired by the Swedish fictional computer hacker Lisbeth Salander in both personality and appearance. *Clara means "clear, bright" but also "famous". *If the player profiles Clara it shows she has an Expired Visa. This means Clara was never a legal United States Citizen. *In a conversation with Pearce it is revealed Clara was raised in or around Quebec, Canada as she mentions constantly visiting Mont-Tremblant, a popular skiing locale in Canada. References Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Characters Category:Main characters